Valentine's Drabbles
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: Some small drabbles for V-Day with the resident Titans heroes, villians, and a few extras ... Request a pairing and I'll try my best! Extended through March.  Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, how was Valentine's Day for everyone? For some reason, chocolate gave me some ideas for some drabbles, so I'm going to post a couple today and probably tomorrow for the day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, we'd never get a sixth season (procrastinator)... Good thing I don't. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You Took My Heart<strong>

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No!_"

The half demon turns around when she doesn't hear anything else, but instantly regrets it.

"Stupid face... Fine, take my heart."

"Aww! Thanks, Rae!" the changeling hugs her after changing back into human form.

As he walks away he hears her mumble, "I thought cats couldn't eat chocolate..."

He exits the common room and laughs when she finally yells, "AND DON'T CALL ME 'RAE'!"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating everything else... I really don't even have time to be writing this! Also, if you have any pairings you want me to do Valentine's related drabbles on (I'll do any) I'll try my best to write something. I'll do this for the rest of February.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Rose<p>

_14 February 2012_

_11:23 PM  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's for Rawr. It's SladexRaven (great pairing by the way!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You really think they'd allow this on the show? I don't own it...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Beneath the Rose<strong>

Raven was beat. They had just battled Plasmus and she was covered with goo.

She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she knew she was clean, she dressed and plopped down onto the bed, but quickly got back up. Reaching behind her she pulled out a single red rose. She groaned.

"Stupid Slade, quit leaving me flowers!" she said to no one taking the note off of it before placing the flower into a very large vase. '_That's the 32 one he's given me!_' she thought looking at the note.

**Happy Valentine's Day ~Slade**

Meanwhile at a remote base a familiar masked man chuckled to himself as he watched the empath's reaction to his gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I'm not entirely too happy with this, but it's kind of hard wondering how exactly Slade would act in this scenario... Hope it works! I'll do the ArellaxSlade one tomorrow, cause technically, I'm supposed to be getting rest so I don't get sick.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Rose<em>

_2/15/2012_

_9:28 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to seriously thank four people today... Rawr, for the pairing (SladexArella), the pink Power Ranger's cousin for the idea (You know who you are!), and two classmates (if we hadn't talked about miniskirts, I doubt I'd have any idea what to do...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I didn't own it yesterday, don't own it today, if I own it tomorrow well... that'd just be odd.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>**meone Like You**_  
><em>

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Yes, I must."_

_"But!-"_

_"I can't stay here. I cannot keep listening to these pacifist monks telling me there's nothing I can do to get rid of that **bastard** that did _**this** _to you."_

_"Don't worry about that! I'm safe here and so is my daughter. She's being taught by Azar to control her powers. Just stay here with me."_

_"I'm so sorry Arella, but I can't do that. He might come back, and I-I can't risk that. I'll defeat him."_

_The woman laughed, "I bet you actually could." She put her palm on the side of his face. "Be safe, okay?"_

_He embraced her and kissed her on the nose before leaving._

* * *

><p>He couldn't wait to face the Titans that he had heard so much about. He had heard that a stoic girl with odd powers was part of the team and he couldn't stop the curiosity flowing through his veins. <em>'Was she the one?'<em>

When they finally came face to face, all he could think was, _'She looks just like her mother.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Slade is way too hard to write... Hopefully this works! And now I must head to bed quickly cause it is super late now... *so dead* G'night!<strong>

_~Rose_

_2/16/2012_

_11:46 PM_


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of laughs about this before I wrote it... Since these are going to be short, I'm putting a couple in there. (Also, I feel bad for not updating for the past two days.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Grant(Red X)XBlackfire<span>**

She had returned back to Earth after escaping from that _horrible_ green blob. Her sister did not know she was there and she wanted to keep it that way. Her new life here was not too bad. She lived in Jump and had found a guy.

"Hey, babe."

She looked up from the magazine she was reading into the masked eyes of her boyfriend. He held up a giant diamond on a chain.

"Got you something." he told her.

She smiled, "Have I told you that I love you?"

He took off his mask to reveal blond hair and stunning blue eyes, "Every time I rob the jewelry store."

* * *

><p><strong><span>JerichoXKole (JeriKole)<span>**

She was ready, she knew she was. Every time she could she had practiced. She knew how to do it by heart now. They had been dating for a year now, and she was sure.

"Jericho?" she called tentatively. The mute boy looked towards her smiling.

_'This is it!'_ she thought to herself before making a few motions with her hands.

_I love you_

His smile grew wider as he motioned back to her.

_I love you too_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose(Ravager)XJason(Red Hood)<strong>

"That's it!" the mercenary exclaimed, bursting into the room and pulling the couple apart.

_"Dad!"_ Rose exclaimed as her boyfriend was dragged out of the room_._

"What the hell, Wilson?" Jason asked as he was tossed into a car.

The ride was silent save for the protests from the angry teenager. Finally, the car stopped and Jason was yanked out of his seat.

"Why are we _here_!" he exclaimed angrily as he was pulled to the door.

The door was opened to reveal Alfred.

"Where's Bruce." Slade said through gritted teeth. The billionaire stepped forward and took in the scene before him. Jason was shoved forward.

"Can you _please _keep your boy _**off my daughte****r?**_" he growled before marching away angrily.

Bruce looked at his adopted son and both began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong> Red X(Jason Todd)XSlade

X woke up with a massive headache. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. He was laying on something soft, _a mattress_. He looked around the room. Nothing much was there, _laptop, desk, lamp, Slade's mask, a clock, bed... Slade's mask?_

_'I'm in Slade's room, on his bed! This can only mean one thing. I've got to get out of here!'_

He jumped out of the bed and ran to the doorway. He opened the door and came face to face with, _'Slade...'_

"Ah, you're awake." the mercenary stated, noting the thief's rigid stance, "What's wrong?"

"P-PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" the thief begged.

Slade promptly turned around and walked away. "What the hell is he talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know for sure this will have to go to T-rating... Also, these were an exception, but please try to stick to characters that were in the Teen Titans cartoon. I don't mind trying to write the other characters, but I'm not really sure how to portray them and I'd hate to seriously mess it up. Props goes to anon for the pairings and the RoseXJason prompt. Props also goes to the friend who gave me the idea for the little bonus at the end (you know who you are!) All you other reviewers, I'll get your stories out soon, but it's late and I have to sleep. Sorry for not titling the stories this time. Maybe I'll go back later and do that.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Rose<em>

_2/19/2012_

_1:32 AM  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, today I'm only doing one. It's Flinx this time, recommended by Teen Titans Shocker, hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I thought about owning Teen Titans, but I was to lazy to bother... So I don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **Think I Wanna Marry You**  
><strong>*note: The Titans are much older in this story. All of them are over 20* <strong>

"Explain." the pink haired girl ordered, hands on her hips with a look that could kill.

"We're having a picnic." the speedster replied cheekily.

"We could have had one without you coming to my house and running me all the way to an abandoned park. At least let me know next time!"

"I know. Keep your hair down," he grabbed her hand to stop her from pulling it into pigtails, "I like it that way."

She grudgingly placed her hand back down and sat as he began unpacking food from a basket.

"You got Chinese?"

"Yeah, it's your favorite."

They ate and talked until all that was left was two fortune cookies. She reached to grab one, but he quickly put them out of her reach before looking at both and handing her the one in his right hand. She opened the cookie and read the note.

_Marry__ Me?_

She looked up and saw her boyfriend down on one knee holding out a ring and pleading with his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" she hugged him tightly, then allowed him to put the ring on her finger. They shared a tender kiss before sitting and watching the sun set.

* * *

><p><strong>I already had one with roses, so I had to think outside the box for this one. Did I do well? Thanks so much for all the reviews!<strong>

**On a side note, anon, can you kind of explain what you wanted in your RavenXGoth Boy request? It was a bit unclear to me...**

**Next Up: SpeedyXRaven request by crazynerd. Till next time!**

* * *

><p><em>~Rose<em>

_2/19/2012_

_11:59 PM  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **am so so so sorry! It's been way too long since I updated. My excuse? Friends Come First Always.Anyways, you've all been looking forward to a SpeedyXRaven fic right? Here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: When I own Teen Titans, I'll let you know... Right now though: Nope.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cupid<strong>

****"Hey, Raven, look what I've got!"

The empath turned to look at the archer. "It's an arrow with a heart-shaped tip... Why do you have that?"

"Haven't you heard about Cupid's arrows? One hit and BOOM! instant love!" he exclaimed, his arms wide for emphasis.

"I know the legend, but, why do you have it and why are you showing it to me?" she stared at him as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Cause, I want to have your heart." He mumbled softly knowing she would hear.

She walked over to him, stood on tiptoe, and gave him a small peck on the cheek blushing, "Silly archer, you already do."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I owe you guys WAY more than this tiny thing. Please forgive me!<strong>

**Next up! RavenXMalchior recommended by Half Demonn Raven. (Don't you dare flame cause you hate the pairing... We don't do that here. I recommend checking the chapter just in case I add the next story there too.) Till next time!**

* * *

><p><em>~Rose<em>

_2/22/2012_

_11:11 PM_

_(Make A Wish!)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am super sorry! I've been gone for almost a week and I feel so bad. Please forgive me. First up: RaeXMal recommended by Half Demonn Raven.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I'd keep Beast Boy to myself... *looks around* No Beast Boy... I don't own.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning* AU stories<strong>

**Wicked Game**

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Anything for you my sweet."

They stood on the porch as Rachel got out her house key. She unlocked the door and grabbed the handle.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she asked turning back around to look at him and receiving a kiss as response. He pulled away from her smiling as he saw her reddened face.

"Oh, and happy Valentine's day."

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely Maybe<strong>

"One of these day's I'm going to ask her out!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Garth." Rachel replied.

"I will! In fact, I'll do it next time I see her." He vowed.

"Turn around." his best friend ordered. He did and came face to face with...

"Terra, uh... hi."

"Hey Garth! What's up?"

"Umm... nothing much! Well then, see ya!" he said turning to quickly dash away.

"Not so fast." Rachel growled grasping his arm.

"Heh. Um, Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe want to do something this weekend? With me I mean."

She giggled, "Sure."

"I mean, that's okay if you don't want to... wait, what?"

"She said yes idiot." Rachel hissed.

"Oh! Uh, then. Saturday at seven?"

"Cool! See you then!" the blonde smiled before walking away. _'Score!'_

"Took you long enough." Rachel told Garth before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't figure it out, the last one was TerraXAqualad reccomended by Fire-wolf 18. I know for sure, this won't be finished by the end of February, so I'm extending this through March. (April will probably be full of various pranks... we'll see.) The next ones on the list are: RavenXGoth Boy; SladeXAdeline (Hive headmistress); RavenXTerra; BBXTerra; and Kyd WykkydXRaven (amazing how many Raven pairings there is!) Then I'll add a few for single's awareness as well. Till next time!<strong>

_~Rose_

_2/28/2012_

_11:26 PM  
><em>


End file.
